Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a memory device, and more particularly, to a resistive memory device and a method of operating the resistive memory device.
As the demand for high capacity and low power consumption memory devices has increased, research into next-generation memory devices, such as non-volatile memory devices that do not require a refresh operation, is being conducted. These next-generation memory devices are required to have a high integrity characteristic like Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM), have a non-volatile characteristic like flash memory, and have high speed like static RAM (SRAM). Phase-change RAM (PRAM), Nano Floating Gate Memory (NFGM), Polymer RAM (PoRAM), Magnetic RAM (MRAM), Ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM), and Resistive RAM (RRAM) have been highlighted as some of the next-generation memory devices.